Every Heart
by Anya Shoryuky
Summary: Hagamos una cosa, le pondre una segunda parte pero con una simple y sencilla condición mandenme dos reviews no pido nada más


Every Heart

Singer – BoA

**Ikutsu namida o nagashitara **

_Muchas lagrimas caían,_

**Every Heart Sunao ni nareru darou **

_Cada corazón dócil se pondr_

**Dare ni omoi tsutaetara **

_Si expresáramos lo que el piensa_

**Every Heart **

**Kokoro mita sareru no darou**

_Cada corazón puede satisfacerse._

No soportaría ver de nuevo ese rostro bello y hermoso, llorar de nuevo, prefiero irme y destrozar mi propio corazón al hacerlo que verle derramar una sola lagrima más por mi causa, bastante daño le he causado como para darle un dolor más...

Mi amor si pudiera decirte que me has convencido, si es cierto tus palabras son ciertas pero me negaba a aceptarlas, pero ahora tus lagrimas, aquellas gemas nacidas del dolor me han hecho entender todo de golpe, un golpe que me es un puñal que no pueden retirar, pero que no ahonda lo suficiente para darme la muerte, sin embargo no puedo expresar lo que siento, y eso me duele, quisiera entregarte lo que tu más deseas y sin embargo no puedo más que entregarte dolor y sufrimiento una y otra vez, no pido mi felicidad, pues no la merezco al haber echo llorar, a un ser que por ese dolor nunca debió haber pasado, a un ser que debe solo de conocer la felicidad y sin embargo por mi culpa, a conocido el dolor, la tristeza y la amargura, los dioses me torturan una y otra vez y aunque se que es un precio justo al sufrimiento que he causado, no es excusa para dañarle a el...

**Nagai Nagai yoru ni obieteita **

_Yo temí ante la noche que nunca acaba _

**Tooi hoshi ni inotteta **

_Así que le oré a las estrellas en la distancia _

Esta noche me parece eterna, mi sueño de consuelo a sido toda mi pasión derramada sobre el lienzo pensamiento que conservo en blanco intacto solo para pintar imágenes interminables de tu sonrisa, tus cabellos, tus ojos, todo tu, pero mi mente me ha traicionado esta vez, pues no solo me a pintado tu hermoso rostro, esta vez todo tu se presento ante mi en mis sueños, entregándome la imagen infranqueable de tu cuerpo desnudo, belleza etérea, arte natural , imagen que no soy merecedor de observar y después de llorar, llorar al saber que me he traicionado a mi mismo pues no soy merecedor de tan hermoso regalo... no después de esas lagrimas... no después de lo que te hare... no después de todo lo que tengo que hacer... ojala nunca me perdones... para que nunca más te pueda lastimar, para que nunca más te pueda tocar, más que en mis sueños... ojala me odies, para que ya no pueda hacerte sufrir...

**Meguru meguru toki no naka de**

_En el eterno repetir del tiempo _

**Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru**

_Nosotros buscábamos el amor,_

**Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara**

_Porque nosotros queríamos ser los mas fuertes _

**Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru **

_Nosotros admiramos el cielo lejano._

Siempre quise el poder, y ahora solo quisiera tener el poder de cumplir tus deseos, evitar que todo esto pase, evitarte el dolor de tu alma, porque tu sufres y contigo yo e de sufrir, pero eso no es consuelo para mi, porque no puedo sufrir por ti, y no me atrevo a verte a los ojos una vez más, pues esta noche te e visto llorar, por mi culpa tus ojos han derramado amargos diamantes que nunca debieron haber surcado por tu rostro, y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, te e traicionado, y ello es imperdonable, sin embargo, quisiera saber que puedo hacer para enmendar mi error, no para que me perdones, pero si para ver tu rostro iluminado por el sol de tu sonrisa, que e de hacer para verte brillar de nuevo, hebra que entregar mi vida... no... no puedo... seria traicionarte y ello no hare... no esta vez... no te traicionare de nuevo, aunque me odies ahora... todas y cada una de las cosas que te he prometido te las cumpliré...

Este cielo es como el de aquella vez, tanto tiempo tenía sin verte y cuando volví... fue un sueño echo realidad, ver tu rostro feliz por ver el mío y no pude más que responder tu sonrisa, pero no sabes cuantas veces quise matar a ese infeliz, tu no te diste cuenta, después de todo tu ingenuidad nunca lo permitiría y es la misma que me deja estar a tu lado sin que tu te des cuenta de los sentimientos que inundan mis ojos al ver los tuyos, deseaba tanto matarle por querer hacerte daño, porque sabía sufrirías si ese dragón se alejaba de tu lado, y el no lo entendía, y además, su mirada no me engaño, al igual que la mayoría el te miró de forma distinta, muy parecida a la forma que tengo yo de mirarte... con amor...

**Donna egao ni deaetara**

_Nosotros dos, mientras sonreímos, nos encontramos aquí,_

**Every Heart **

**Yume yo fumidasereruyo **

_Cada corazón tiene el hábito de recibir sus sueños._

**Hitowa kanashimi no mukou ni**

La tristeza no tiene efecto en nosotros

**Every Heart**

**Shiawase ukabete nemuru**

_Cada corazón gana felicidad cuando vuela._

No se que haces aquí, pero el solo verte cerca me hace sonreír... quiero acercarme a ti y se que lo estoy haciendo pues poco a poco tu silueta se acerca más a mi, creo que más bien tu eres el que se esta acercando a mi, ¿estas feliz de verme?, pero si me viste hace horas en el desayuno, me pregunto si esto sera un sueño, porque no concibo que me hayas dicho palabras tan hermosas a mi, a quien le debes la mayor parte de las lagrimas que has derramado...

Estoy feliz, y esa felicidad nace del simple echo de estar a tu lado, no necesito nada más, que estar cerca de ti, es lo único y no se si seré capaz de decirte que me tengo que ir, que tengo que alejarme de ti para ya no hacerte más daño, que es lo mejor para ti, después de todo yo solo soy uno más, yo no soy nada importarte, solo un amigo... uno más...

Mis sueños se cumplen cuando estoy contigo, no importa donde, ni cuando, ni porque, lo único que importa es que estoy contigo y a tu lado la tristeza no existe, es una paz tan bella que no puedo evitar sentirme completamente en paz, pero estoy seguro que tu no, que al contrario de mi, tu solo te sientes torturado por mi presencia, por todo lo que haz echo por mi y de lo cual no haz recibido nunca un gracias al menos, pero que puedo hacer?, mi orgullo me impide hacerlo aunque por dentro mi alma se rompa al verlo llorar por las noches debido a mi actitud para con el, una actitud que no se merece...

**Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga**

_Algún día nuestras almas se unirán _

**Yasuraka ni nareru youni **

_Y nosotros miraremos la paz_

No puedo decírtelo, no ahora que se que la distancia física te lastimara más, lo se, lo sé muy bien, tu hermano se ha ido y te has refugiado en nosotros, las cartas, los mensajes, las llamadas no te son consuelo para el dolor, pero te e oido decir que lo que te importa es que no estas solo, que aunque no estén ellos, tu estas bien aquí, con ellos, esas palabras, no me las has dicho a mi, sino a ella, a esa niña que siempre te molesta y que hablaba mal de mi ante ti en un principio, después demostró sus sentimientos por ti, y aunque en un tiempo quiso atraerme hacia a ella se perfectamente que fue mentira, sus razones las desconozco pero sus ojos no me mienten, ella aun te quería, porque quería estar a mi lado no lo entendí nunca, pero no te traicione...

Mi amor, te he hecho tantas promesas, algunas, las conoces, otras no, pero todas son tan importantes para mi, que solo haber roto una me causa un dolor infernal, y se precisamente que eso es lo que me merezco, consumirme en el infierno, por haberte traicionado... morirme... morirme...

**Meguru meguru toki no naka de**

_En el eterno repetir del tiempo _

**Boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru**

_Nosotros sabemos porque estamos viviendo _

**Toki ni warai shugoshi naite**

_Pasamos viendo a la noche reírse,_

**Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku **

_Nosotros dos nos estamos lamentando, todavía caminamos hacía adelante._

Yo se porque estoy vivo todavía, yo se porque no me e dejado morir aún, yo se que sigo vivo simple y sencillamente para verte un día más, para deleitarme con tu voz, para reír en silencio por tus locuras y travesuras, para obtener un poco de tu atención, para deslumbrarme ante el brillo de tus ojos, para derretirme al sentirte cerca de mi, para observarte y cuidarte, pero como puede cuidarte alguien que no puedo cumplir su palabra, te lo prometí, prometí que nunca dejaría que nadie te hiciera llorar y yo mismo soy el culpable de tus lagrimas...

Nunca se puede remediar el pasado, pero ¿que hacer cuando el dolor te ata al pasado y de nada sirven los esfuerzos por enmendar los errores?, aunque siga adelante el dolor del pasado me es tan grande, no puedo creer que yo sea la causa de tu tristeza, pero tu siempre me recibes con una sonrisa, cuando llego a comer, o cuando llego de cualquier parte por las noches, siempre te aseguras de ser el ultimo en dormir, para que nadie se entere de tus pesares, para que nadie sepa tu dolor, pero las veces que e despertado al escuchar tus sollozos e terminado con el corazón completamente partido, todos los recuerdos te están haciendo daño, y la actitud de todos para contigo, y no puedo hacer nada, pues soy el mayor causante de tu tristeza y dolor, pero ya no quiero serlo... no más...

**Osanai kioku no kata sumi ni**

_Los recuerdos de todo han radicado _

**Atatakai basho ga aru soushi**

_Éste es un lugar cálido para ser _

**Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga**

_Las estrellas nos separan del negocio a término _

**Itsumo kagayaite ita**

_Nosotros siempre somos tan sutiles,_

**So shine **

_Así el brillo_

Es suficiente, esta fue la ultima vez que te hago llorar, no puedo soportar que sea por mi por quien lloras, quisiera preguntarte que es lo que e echo para que llores por mi, sin embargo se que no lograría siquiera acercarme, además, e roto otra de mis promesas ocultas, esta noche, y no quise hacerlo, te lo juro, no fui yo, fue el, pero aún así, no cumplí, no cumplí de nuevo, ya no más, ya no te causare más dolor, ya has cargado con mi presencia demasiado tiempo... demasiado...

Este lugar es tan cálido, no es como la mansión de mi abuelo, aquí vivo a gusto, aunque no lo demuestre, tu le das luz a este lugar, el jefe le da algo de orden, aunque tu terminas destrozando todo, Ray un poco de tranquilidad, aunque en cuanto llegues tu, ello no sirva de nada, y Max simplemente le da un partidario más a tu política de "no me importa nada", el siempre es el segundo detrás de ti, y se que le envidio por serte tan cercano... no sabes cuanto le envidio...

**Meguru meguru toki no naka de**

_En el eterno repetir del tiempo,_

**Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru**

_Nosotros buscábamos el amor,_

**Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara**

_Porque nosotros queríamos ser los más fuertes _

**Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru **

_Nosotros admiramos el cielo lejano_

**Yo siempre busque ser el más, fuerte, y por ello cometí graves errores, sin embargo, muy dentro de mi solo busque tu amor, dentro de mi alma, solo te ansiaba a ti, y muchas veces eso me hacía desear tambien el alejarme de ti, pues en innumerables ocasiones sufrí al ver que no podía tomar tu sufrimiento, que no podía sufrir por ti.**

**Te amo tanto y se que esto es lo mejor para ti...**

**Adiós, y ojala que en el eterno repetir del tiempo nuestras almas se vuelvan a unir, y esta vez, no haya más dolor para ti... **

**Quisiera haberte dicho estas palabras, pero mi orgullo y mi miedo, son tan grandes, no soportaría ver tu rechazo, no soportaría ver que me odies, es a lo único a lo que he temido en todo este tiempo... mi precioso niño... **

**Ahora solo me queda pedirte perdón, por haberte echo llorar tantas veces... y por haber besado a Tala... se que no te ha de interesar, pero hice una promesa a tus espaldas, una promesa que se rompió con aquel beso... pues jure ser tuyo solamente... y ese simple beso me a echo un ser indigno de tu pureza... mi hermoso ángel... no soy de nadie, más que tuyo...**

**Te amo... **

**Kai H.**

**Meguru meguru toki no naka de**

_En el eterno repetir del tiempo _

**Boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru**

_Nosotros sabemos porque estamos viviendo _

**Toki ni warai shugoshi naite**

_Pasamos viendo a la noche reírse,_

**Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku**

_Nosotros dos nos estamos lamentando, todavía caminamos hacía adelante._

Ya esta todo... ahora solo me queda despedirme dejarte seguir adelante, sin el ancla de sufrimiento que e sido yo para ti, ahora pasare las noches viéndote reír, y mirare al tiempo darte la felicidad de la cual te privo mi presencia, dejaremos de lamentarnos tu y yo, y ahora por siempre caminaremos hacia el frente...

Anya: TT guey ahora si me pase...

Belle: ¬¬ hay no, ¿en serio? T.T

Azka: An eres una maldita TT

Anya: dios, soy un demonio T.T pero si me pase

Belle: ya cállense y hagan lo que tengan que hacer ¬¬

Anya: TT bueno, este pequeño fic, esta basado en la canción que es el cuarto Ending de Inuyasha, preciosa canción por cierto

Belle: claro la canta BoA ¬¬ nn

Azka: tengo que suponer que le fascina ese grupo o.o

Anya: adivina T.T 99

Azka: que si n.n

Belle: que comes que adivinas ¬¬

Azka: si no te conociera diria que estas molesta n.n

Belle: acaso traes bola de cristal?, lees la mente? O como lo adivinaste? ¬¬

Anya: creo que si esta molesta TT

Belle: y como no quieres que este molesta?, punto numero uno, es Kaity, punto numero dos, hiciste sufrir a Kai, punto numero tres, se suicido! ¬¬

Azka: O.o tiempo fuera, ¿se suicido?...... NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anya!!!!!!!!!!!

Anya: reservo mi opinión, todo depende...

Belle: depende de que? ¬¬

Anya: de que termine cumpliendo deseos

Azka: Por que Gatis?!!!!!!!!!!! Por que mataste a Kai??!!!!!!!!!!!!

Belle: yo me enojo y esta arma melodrama griego ¬¬

Anya: ella es más sensible que tu ¡-¡

Belle: ¬¬ a que demonios te refieres con eso?

Anya: xx [Anya firma su testamento y comienza a rezar en todas las lenguas posibles y a todos los dioses conocidos e inventados]

Azka: o.o ya se armo la gorda, mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí niñas

Anya: tu ciérralo, yo tengo que salir a... a buscar algo de agua nn

Azka: .. bueno


End file.
